User blog:Psychopski/Wish List for Hard Mode
Let me just start off by saying that DD is one of the only console RPGs I've been able to play for longer than a day or 2. I'm more of an MMO type gamer, but DD has changed my opinion of console RPGs. Hoping Capcom goes with more than the usual +HP/+Damage for mobs when they implement Hard Mode. -Diminished EXPERIENCE when leveling up. 1/4 into the storyline your Arisen and Pawn become incredibly overpowered. You "outlevel" per say every new area you explore from my experience. Drastically reducing experience gain from killing and quests could slow down the experience progression and would hopefully offer a more challanging game. I like to really take my time and enjoy exploring the game world while gathering resources. The problem is i end up gaining 5 levels just going out for an hour to collect crafting resources. I have all the DLC quests as well... while the monetary gain is nice, all the extra experience is really not needed... and at this point in my current game, not wanted. I actually "dumbed down" all the gear on my Arisen, using non-upraded DLC starter weapons and as far as armor it's all vanity gear, and I dont wear a cape or cloth leg gear. I'm considering removing most of my Augments in hopes the storyline will remain somewhat challanging. There's no need to bring additional pawns because the storyline has become too easy, which defeats the whole purpose of the Pawn system. -Random "Horde Mode" for Goblins. Everyone loves Goblins! The goblin behavior in DD is hilarious and well done. They're mostly weak, but should make up for being weak and kind of dumb with sheer numbers. When the Goblin captains blow the horn, it should que a random roll for reinforcements, anywhere from 20 to 100+, with a random roll to include Ogres or Trolls accompanying the Goblins. There should be times where you have no choice but to retreat from massive hordes of Goblins. Or, stand and fight an epic battle where you could face 100's of gobbo's. The Shadow Fort should have literally thousands of Gobbos. -Random Dice Roll for Boss types and Boss Numbers for each instance/Lair/Dungeon, that resets every time you load in that instance. The spawn types are only reset AFTER you accomplish the current task, or current clearing of that instance, to keep players from hopping in/out/in/out to get easier bosses. Multiple random "sub bosses" added per instance. Catacombs for instance have random "wandering" epic Skeleton Mage/Sorcs(3 to 5 star epic). Throw in random wandering groups of Trolls(3 to 5) that wander the instance from one end of the instance to the other. -Harder Bosses, MUCH HARDER. Ogres, Trolls, Griffons, ect. Randomly change their weaknesses, throw in a random roll to double their numbers. Ogre's become a no brainer, and if you have a caster with Thunder spells Ogres are pretty much locked down the entire fight. The other bosses share the same fate. 1/2 way through the storyline all bosses become a joke and it's extremely disappointing how easy it is to down them. Randomly change Boss damage types. Add a chance for magic attacks(via enchanted magic weapons) for Ogres. Make Trolls randomly immune to any one form of magic. Give Ogres and Trolls a healing Mage that randomly spawns(and respawn a while after you kill them) to heal them. In areas where Goblins are present along with the bosses, throw in the random roll for Goblin "Horde Mode" as I listed above... now we're talking EPIC boss fights. -NPC mages/Sorcs: mostly a joke and too easy to kill. Even when the game was somewhat challanging in the lower levels, these enemies were a non factor. Up their HP and defenses and give them several fighters that stay by their side on "guardian" mode. -NPCs scale according to your level and your gear. Wearing end game gear on your lvl 1 Arisen and Pawn? Then all npcs you battle should scale accordingly, and as you level the enemies you face should scale accordingly. -Beyond Hard Mode: Easy - Normal - Hard - "End of Days" Mode. I want an Apocolyptic mode where I actually fear leaving the gates of Gran Soren. Where I dont set foot outside of city walls unless I'm fully prepared for Armegeddon. A mode that forces me to be armed to the teeth with the best gear and best geared pawns I can find. Gran Soren is under siege by Legions of Goblins and Ogres(cut scene to LOTR Helm's Deep) and you have to fight your way into and outside of the city. Legions of Undead own the night(undead that are actually hard to kill). Enough of the string bikini beach babe pawns, these type pawns with vanity gear would be one shotted the moment they set foot outside of Gran Soren while playing End of Days Mode. ... Category:Blog posts